


Anecdotes from the Dinner Table

by BluBerryPi



Series: Here Comes A Thought [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by Real Events, May have humor, Random works will have random updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryPi/pseuds/BluBerryPi
Summary: Little stories that family have told me
Series: Here Comes A Thought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655449





	1. Needs More Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever made a mistake while cooking?

Gram:*scoops up a spoonful of soup to taste test* Hmm... Not enough salt.

Gram:*adds some salt* Hmm...

Gram:*adds some more salt* ...Still not enough.

Gram:*adds even more salt* ...There. That should be enough.

Gram:*goes to mix the added salt in the soup*

Gram:*taste tests the soup again*

Also Gram:*almost spits the soup back out*

Gram:*confused* Why was it so salty?!

Later...

Gram:*remembers that when she taste tested the soup, that she forgot to mix the soup and scoop up a new spoonful to taste test*

She had been adding more and more salt to the soup because it wasn't salty enough. But it wasn't salty enough because the soup that she had been taste testing was the same spoon of soup the whole time. She had never tested the actual soup that had the added salt to it.

* * *


	2. Cooking Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just about everyone in my immediate family is good at some aspect of cooking. 
> 
> ...So, just where does this leave me?

Cooking specialities within my immediate family:

Father: Fried Foods & occasional traditional dish

Mom: Traditional Vietnamese and Chinese Food & sometimes a combo of the two

Eldest Sister: Baking, the Occasional Baking Variations

Big Sis: takes after mom's skills + general & various meals

Me: ...readymade foods? & super simple stuff

Little Brother: Smoothies & some drinks

Baby Sis: Snacks, & some sandwiches

Me: ...

Little Siblings: Haha

Big Sis & Mom: ...I guess I can make you my kitchen assistant and you can help prepare the ingredients?

Me: ...

Big Sis & Mom: Oh! And try to learn by example how to make this, okay?

Me: ...

Big Sis & Mom: *raises eyebrow* Well it's not like you know how to even cook this and I'm definitely not making your little sister help me cut up and prep food.

Me: ...

Me: *sighs*

Me: ...ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Anybody else relegated to only helping out in the kitchen because you can't make any of the harder to cook foods or outclassed in cooking ability by (a) sibling(s)?
> 
> I'm not actually all that awful at cooking *sideeyes the people who manage tp burn water*, but I'm not all that great at making full-course traditional foods either. Especially when compared to people who actually know what they're doing and are good at what they do. The recipes are just too long for me to remember all the steps and never seasoned in exact measurements because of preference, serving size, timing, and the required taste testing adjustments. 
> 
> The lack of exact measurements for the traditional recipes when my mom tries to teach her drives my eldest sister crazy when she tries to buy the exact ingredients so as to not leave anything to waste.


End file.
